When Boredom Strikes
by The Absconding One
Summary: What happens when boredom strikes one sanity challenged authoress? Nothing good, that's for sure. Watch, and be amazed as the cast of Invader Zim sings calypso! -R&R-


**A/N: Sporks, spknives and nifoons, oh my! **

---

**One day...**

*Megumi sits at her computer, happily typing away at the fourth chapter of Operation Karaoke.*

**Megumi**: *happily typing away*

**Suddenly...**

*Large block labeled 'Writers Block' falls from the heavens and crushes Megumi's computer*

**Writers block attacks!**

**Megumi**: Noooo! *frantically attempts to move block, but to no avail* Aw, man! Now how the heck am I gonna get my next chapter out! *slumps down in defeat and sobs*

**But lo, there is yet hope for our suffering authoress! For in a writers darkest hour, there is always some hope for the-**

**Megumi**: What are you talking about!?! *glares* Do you know how hard it is to get rid of writers block? Of course you don't! You're just some stupid talking voice thing! 

**I resent that.**

**Megumi**: Mazel tov! *begins beating at the block with renewed vigor* I... Hate... Writers block! I hate it! I hate it! I haaaaaaateeeeeeee iiiiiiiit! 

**Why not just write something else until it goes away?**

**Megumi**: Are you kiddin' me? You can't just start another story. It doesn't work like that!

**How about a one-shot then? Those are always easy. **

**Megumi**: Hmm... Ok. Now, I seem to be in need of a plot... Oh, I've got it! *claps* 

**Somewhere, deep in the sub-zero darkness of outer space, the entire cast of Invader Zim appears!**

**Cast**: *gagging from lack of oxygen*

**Megumi**: Oops. Sorry guys, my bad.

**A ship appears around the suffocating cast.**

**Dib**: *Regaining his breath* Where are we now? *pause* 

**Zim**: It appears to be a spaceship, you stupid wormbaby.

**Dib**: I can see that. But what are we doing here?

**Zim**: I- *pauses, looks around.* -have no idea. But I, the great mighty Zim, will discover the reasons behind this. *runs off*

**Dib**: Idiot. Does anyone know where we are exactly?

**Tallest Red**: Nope. *resumes argument he was previously having with Purple* Are you kidding me, Pur? Bob the Tomato is totally the coolest Veggie Tales character!

**Tallest** **Purple**: No way. Larry could kick Bob's shiny tomato a-

**Dib**: Okay, anyone else? 

**Cast**: *shakes head*

**GiR**: *blows up* 

**Tak**: Huh. _My_ SiR would never spontaneously go to bits like that. My SiR is-

**Gaz**: Shut up. I'm on level twenty-three, and if I die because of your irritating voice then I _will_ destroy you.

**Tak**: *growls* You aren't worth my time, earthling.

**Gaz**: This is me. This is me not caring. 

**Tak**: *stalks away*

**Dib**: Oi. *cocks head* Is that... Elevator music?

**GiR**: I know this one! I know this one! Doom doom doom doom doomy doom doom doom doom doom-

**Five hours later...**

**GiR**: Doom doom doom doom doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!

**Dib**: *to Zim* Found anything yet?

**Zim**: *crawling around the floor, between the legs of the cast* Not yet, wormbaby, but patience is a virtual, you know.

**Dib**: I think that's virtue, Zim.

**Zim**: Be silent when you speak to me!

**Dib**: *sigh* It's been five hours since we got here. *slumps in his chair*

**GiR**: Nooo! I've got cabin fever!!! *begins bouncing around* 

**Red**: I've got it to! 

**Cast**: Cabin fever!!!

*Calypso music floods the ship*

**Zim**: *dancing around* I got cabin fever, it's burning in my brain. I've got cabin fever, it's driving me insane!

**Gaz** **and** **Tak**: We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas. Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas!

**Dib**: *dancing around with maracas* Ariba! Chica chica boom chica chica boom boom chic! Chica chica boom chica chica boom boom chic *maniac laugh*

*Lasers and smoke machines begin operating*

**GiR**: *playing fiddle* Grab your partner by the ears, lash him to the wheel. Do-si-do, step on his toe, listen to him squeal. Allemande left, allemande right, it's time to sail or sink. Swing your partner o'er the side, drop him in the drink.

**Dib**: *speaking German, for no apparent reason* Ach du lieber Volkswagen car.

**Zim**: Yodel-lay-ee-hoo!

**Dib**: Saur braten viener schnitzel, und a vunder bar.

**Zim**: Yodel-lay-ee-hoo!

**Purple**: I've got cabin fever, I think I've lost my grip.

**Professor** **Membrane**: I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script.

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: Si! 

*Instrumental solo*

**Dib**: Hey, wait a sec. This song makes no sense. I mean, Gaz and Tak aren't wearing bandannas. And we're not at sea, we're in space!

**Zim**: *doing the hula with a bucket of fruit on his head* You stupid wormbaby. Have you learned nothing about our sanity challenged authoress? She doesn't care. 

**Dib**: Good point. Wanna samba?

**Zim**: *shrug* 

**Cast**: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard. This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where  
And now though we're all here... We're not all there!

**GiR**: *break dancing* Doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomy doom doom doom doom!****

**Cast**: Cabin fever! Ahh.

**Megumi**: *can't take it anymore* Hahahahahahahaha! Bwa ha ha ha he he ho ho ho ho ha ha ha-

*Music skids to a halt*

**Dib**: Megumi? This was your doing?

**Megumi**: He he he he ho ho... Yeah. I thought you knew, Dib. 

**Dib**: Well, I- Uh... What are we doing here, anyway?

**Megumi**: Well, I have writers block. (Cast: *collective wince*) *nods* Uh huh. So I figure-

**With my help, of course.**

**Megumi**: Darnit! I was hoping that you were gone. But, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I figured that I'd stick you all in a tiny spaceship and see how it played out. And I must say *giggle* I was _not_ disappointed.

**Zim**: You drove us to dancing around like loons! *indignant* That was rather rude. *pause* It's over now, isn't it?

**Megumi**: Unfortunately... No. My writers block has not gone away.

**Cast**: *groan*

**Dib**: Wait a sec. Why didn't you just call us in to help you get get rid of it?

**Megumi**: I- *pause* I have no idea. Hehe. I should have thought of that. Well then. *claps*

**And suddenly the cast found themselves in the place this whole weird story began, facing down the evil, creativity crushing block that drove the authoress to write this funky thing.**

**Dib**: Where is that coming from?

**Megumi**: *shrug* There it is. 

**Zim**: By the Tallest, that thing is enormous!

**Dib**: Well, let's get to work. 

**Cast**: *throw themselves onto the large block, attempting to dismantle it.*****

**...It's not working.**

**Megumi**: I can see that. Maybe I should call in some more help... *claps*****

**One hour later...**

**Megumi**: Okay, are we all here? Gundam boys?****

**G-Boys:** Here.

**Wufei**: Sir yes sir! I am prepared for duty sir!

**Duo**: You _need_ to get out more.

**Megumi**: Great! Lesse here... X Middle School Safety Patrol?

**Ingrid**: All present and accounted for. 

**Megumi**: Link? Shadow? Sheik?

**All** **Three**: Here.

**Megumi**: Everyone else?

**Everyone** **else**: Here!

**Megumi**: Lets get to it, people! I have a fic to finish! 

**And now, since Megumi is sick of writing dialogue, here's a nifty montage! **

*Zim's spider legs are extended, and in each of them he holds a different tool of random destruction. Dib has goggles and gloves, and is holding a beaker of bubbling acid. Red and Purple are apparently trying to argue with the Writer's Block, but it doesn't look like it's working. GiR is just bouncing around, distracting Ingrid, who is methodically tying sticks of dynamite to the Block. Fillmore is taking a break from kicking the Block and is watching the Deathscythe Gundam as it flies by and fires. The other Gundams are doing much the same thing. Link and Shadow are hitting the Block with their Master Swords. Sheik is... Doing his Sheikiah thing. And everyone else is doing their darnedest to defeat the Block. But...*

**...It's still not working.**

**Megumi**: What else am I supposed to do against this stupid thing! ****

**Maybe it's time to bring in... You know. The big guns.**

**Megumi**: You don't mean...

**Sure. Nothing else seems to be working.**

**Megumi**: *gulp* Alight. *yells* Cheese it, mi amigos! It's not working.

**Fillmore**: What now?

**Megumi**: Okay. Here's the plan...****

**A while later...**

*everyone crouches behind a large, concrete barrier. In the distance the Block can be seen. A large, scary looking bomb type thing is attached to it*

**Megumi**: Everyone ready? 

**Everyone**: Uh huh.

**Megumi**: Okay. *pushes button*

BOOM

*as the dust settles everyone pokes their heads over the barrier. All stare in shock*

**Dib**: What?!

**Zim**: No way!

**Megumi**: I cannot believe that that thing is still standing!

**All**: *defeated sigh* 

**Megumi**: Well, good work guys. Thanks for trying.

**Dib**: What, are you just going to give up? Just like that?

**Zim**: It's useless, wormbaby. We've tried everything!

**Dib**: Cowards! You're taking the easy way out, all of you! If you were really worthy of being Megumi's favorite characters, then you'd still be trying! Well, I for one am not going to give up. I'm gonna beat that thing, one way or another!

**Megumi**: *dreamy sigh* Oh, Dib. That's so heroic. In fact, that gives me a great idea for a new fic...

**Writers** **Block**: *disintegrates*

**All**: *cheer* 

**Zim**: Hey, how come he gets to be the hero?

**Dib**: *sticks out tongue*

**Megumi**: Alright! Thanks a ton, guys. *claps*

**And so, all were returned to their proper worlds, and rightful order was returned to the universe. As we leave Megumi she sits at her computer once more and begins typing furiously.**

**Megumi**: Megumi sits at her computer, happily typing away at the fourth chapter of Operation: Karaoke....

THE END

**Tune in two weeks from tonight, and miss next weeks episode of, 'When Megumi Gets Really, Really Bored.'  
  
**


End file.
